1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an image detector suitable for generating electrical signals corresponding to a light image incident on the detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In systems for generating X-ray images, in practice a spatial resolution matched to the particular diagnostic task at hand is required. Thus, for a survey exposure a low resolution is sufficient, while for details a high resolution is often required. For the production of individual exposures, it is known to use films, film/foil combinations or storage foils having different resolutions. For fluoroscopy, there are X-ray image amplifiers whose image enlargement, as well as the resolution connected therewith, is selectable.